


it wasn’t supposed to go like this

by hungry_hobbits



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: Mr. Orange was bleeding out in the backseat of a stolen car. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	it wasn’t supposed to go like this

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered the baby seat in the back of the stolen car which made me wanna write this, not that the seat is even mentioned more than once

Mr. Orange was bleeding out in the backseat of a stolen car. He writhed, kicked, screamed, swore, all while Mr. White switched his focus between the road and trying to quell the meltdown happening in the back of the car. There was a baby seat on the other side of him that kept him from being able to stretch his legs, so Freddy took his anger out on it instead. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Mr. Orange sat in the passenger seat of Mr. White’s car, but during that moment they were Larry and Freddy, neither of them putting on the tough guy schtick. They sat in the parking lot of a taco place Larry talked about all the time, it was one Freddy knew about but just never made it over to. K Billy played on the radio at low volume while Larry talked vaguely about previous gigs in between bites of his soft shell. Freddy had barely touched his food, too busy listening to Larry and watching him laugh as he talked about breaking the glasses of some schmuck that got it in his head to get in the way.

“It’s always the ones you don’t expect who end up doin’ somethin’ stupid.”

Freddy made a soft affirmation noise and wondered if Larry would see it coming when he finally flipped the script.

Freddy sat on Larry’s bed, feeling cold and exposed. “You okay, tough guy?” Freddy nodded and leaned back with his hands behind him, letting Larry look him over as he came into the room. Larry smiled, Freddy didn’t – but it was okay. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, Joe had a thing about fraternization, but when Freddy realized Larry had a thing for him, well, he didn’t exactly say no to coming over. Breaking the rules had been exciting, but the confidence that oozed off of him had started to run dry like his tongue and throat. He’d been with girls and guys, that was familiar. Sleeping with the enemy, new territory.

Larry had tattoos that Freddy didn’t know about, in places the average person wouldn’t normally get to see. They were old, faded, some poorly done with blown lines or scars running through them. He wasn’t going to commit them to memory, but he liked looking at them, liked looking at Larry in general. He let the older crook move in close and trap him on the bed with nowhere left to go but against the mattress, so he let himself get caught.

Mr. Orange – no, Freddy was bleeding out on the ramp of a dirty warehouse. Larry looked after him, not Mr. White. “Go ahead and be scared, you’ve been brave enough for one day.” Neither of them wanted to play the roles anymore. Freddy sobbed and whimpered, and Larry held the world together while it fell apart around them. He put himself on the ground next to Freddy and cradled his head, whispering a dirty joke in his ear to make him laugh and damnit, it worked. Freddy figured he could die like this, in Larry’s arms and with a smile on his face. But that wasn’t how it was going to go.

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/hungry_hobbits


End file.
